Psychotic Monado
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara has made a terrible mistake...and now she's more deadly than before. When the others attack to try and help her regain herself, the unthinkable happen's, and now she has the Monado. With the Monado on her side, and listening to her...will she kill her friends? Or will they be forced to kill her? Willow belong to IcyErythNights, Keyara belongs to me, Rated T for fighting.


They had been worried, Keyara had been missing for 2 days so far, and it unnerved them. Ever since they got to Angiratha...Keyara had been acting...strange. The ether was more constant in taking over, and lately she had been going missing for days on end, and usually, a bird of even a Telethia, a small one; would appear and give them message about her return...but this feeling was never so persistent as it was now.

"Where could she be?" Willow asked herself, turning around with a sigh.

"I agree, it is starting to worry me as well." Dunban agreed as Willow sat across from him.

They were currently resting at Frontier Village, in Keyaras' old house, hoping to regain some strength. They had been ambushed by Telethia when they were traveling through Makna, and Keyara had allowed them to rest at her place, but when she didn't follow, they said they'd stay. Keyara had snapped at them, telling them to go on without her, before she ran off.

"I hope she's okay." Shulk said, looking at Alvis to see the silver-haired Seer trying to stay awake.

Alvis had been more fatigued lately, ever since he had began seeing nightmare's of Keyaras' death that had plagued him when he was a kid, he had been...weaker...slower.

"Avis, get some rest, okay? You're going to need it." Shulk said to Alvis, who looked at him worried.

"B-but-!" Alvis was cut off as Dunban glared at him.

"Do you want Keyara to see you this drained?" Dunban growled out to the silver-haired Seer.

He was annoyed about how stubborn Alvis had become, the young Seer being possessive of Keyara, and not actually confessing had driven Dunban angry beyond belief. He could see why Galven had grown mad at Alvis. Alvis sighed, and left to go get some rest, after making Shulk say he'd wake him up should he have a vision on Keyara.

 **With Keyara:** Keyara growled as she swung at the Telethia, before getting slammed into a tree by another Telethia. Groaning, she struggled to get up, and looked around. A few Telethia, about 5 total, had attacked her. Two big one's, two small ones, and a gigantic one leading the group; and they all had the same ether wave...Zanza! His ether flowed through them, telling Keyara he had ordered them to attack her, and she was surprised it took the Telethia this long to find her...the ether was old. It was the same ether that told her to tell her friends to leave her be; but she had another reason for telling them to leave aside from their wounds, and the ether telling her. Her control on the ether was slipping after the ambush, and she wanted them to get far away from her should it slip. She remembered what she would usually do whenever it takes control, and she didn't want to be the cause of their death. All other times the ether took control, she fought to keep her control, which is why none of them where dead yet.

 _'I may not have a choice...these Telethia are too strong!'_ Keyara thought in dread, before she stood.

Placing a shield around herself, she closed her eyes, and threw her hands up.

"Ether, I give in! Take control, take over my body, but not my mind. Leave my consciousness as it is, but take over...these Telethia must be killed!" Keyara shouted, and her eyes turned red.

She would never resort to this, unless it was dire...and this was one of those dire moment's. If she didn't...she'd be killed. Her ether sword had the orb at the handle turn red, even as the orbs on her arms did. The shield vanished, and Keyara gave a psychotic smirk.

"Time to have some fun!" Keyara shouted, as red ether gather around her, boosting everything about her.

 **With the others:** Night had fallen, and the group, minus Alvis, had left in search of Keyara. They hadn't woken up Alvis, all seeing it necessary for the Seer to get some rest, and they began looking for Keyara by themselves instead.

"I hope she's okay." Fiora said as she began to feel uneasy.

"Same here, I can't rid myself of this feeling that something horrible has happened." Melia stated, bringing her hand to her chin to think a little.

"Stop talkin' 'bout it, kay? Sayin' anymore and I'm gonna panic." Reyn mumbled, annoyed, already on edge.

As they passed Ek's Wateringhole, they heard ether before they saw a Telethia fly into the sky, but it didn't get far. A bright blast of red ether shot into the sky, going through it, and it disappeared into Ether particle's. The others were stunned with horror...there was only one person who could do that...and that was Keyara. But why was the ether red, and not blue? Keyara usually used blue ether from ranged attacks like that...unless she was intent on killing it in one blow.

"Keyara usually isn't that violent though." Fiora reasoned after they stated that.

"Fiora is correct, Keyara doesn't act like that. I fear it may be worse than we can think." Willow stated, unsure of how bad the situation might be.

As they headed deeper, they kept hearing ether being used, or absorbed. And it wasn't long until they found Keyara, and when they did...nothing seemed wrong. She had a few tears here and there in her clothes, and her wounds healed due to her ether, but other than that...she seemed fine. But they couldn't see her eye's.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Sharla asked, taking a few steps toward her.

"I had hoped you all would've listened and stayed away." Keyara said, ignoring Sharlas' question's, and then tensed.

She didn't sound happy, and her voice held a darker edge, and more violent tone in it than normal. They saw the ether in her orbs were red rather than blue, but they weren't surprised, the ether orbs usually turned red due to her emotion's...or so they thought.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Sharla asked again, and Willow tensed...she could tell something was wrong with Keyara.

"I'm fine...now leave me along. I...I don't want to hurt any of you." Keyara stated, shaking...she was trying to keep control on...something.

"Hurt us? Why would you hurt us?" Reyn asked, and Keyara growled.

"Because I'm not in control at the moment!" Keyara shouted, swinging her sword at Sharla, who was behind her.

"Sharla!" Reyn shouted, but Shulk was quick to react, and sped forward.

He grabbed Sharla, and blocked Keyara's strike with the Monado, and saw her eyes. They were a darker red than he had ever seen them, and it worried him. She had done something that he was sure wasn't normal with her.

"Keyara?" Shulk questioned, wondering why she warned them in this state.

"I'm sorry...but I don't have control over my body. ...Meyneth...I made a mistake." Keyara whispered the last part so low, no one but Willow understood.

"What mistake?" Willow asked cautiously as she brought out her weapon, like everyone else did.

"I allowed to ether to take control of my body...but it's now wanting to take my mind. I told the ether to take control after I was attacked by Telethia, given direct order's from Zanza, to attack me." Keyara stated, keeping their real reason a secret...they were actually ordered to capture her.

"Why would you do that?!" Reyn shouted, and Riki shivered.

"Scary, scary dinobeast force Keyaras' hands to take drastic measure's." Riki said scared, he'd never seen Keyara like this before.

"You are correct Riki...the Telethia forced it. I had asked to ether to take over so I could kill the Telethia...else...I would've been killed. I was already feeling the effect from the attack earlier, and decided to try and get away from you all to not hurt you all. Seems that was in vain. AH!" Keyara screamed in pain as a wave of ether hit her...she was more sensitive to them in this state.

"Keyara?!" Melia screamed, and ran toward her.

"Melia, no!" Dunban shouted, and ran toward her.

Keyara swung at Melia, who gasped, but Dunban blocked the blow. Keyara thrusted a hand out, and a wave of ether threw the two back, and she chuckled, and looked at them, her eyes still a dark red.

"Fools! Seems like I'm much more powerful with my original consciousness still intact. Too bad I really want to have the ether take full control!" Keyara stated rather darkly, she was really intent on killing someone.

"Keyara." Willow said, and went to aim for her head with the hilt, but when she connected, Keyara only growled in pain, and grabbed her by the throat.

"WILLOW?!" the others shouted in worry, and Keyara pushed her against a tree.

"Sorry Willow dear, but that trick won't work on my when I get like this. When I get like this, I'm still in my right mind...it's just the ether is surrounding my mind, rather than the ether actually taking control of my mind." Keyara explained, before she threw Willow at the others, but Reyn caught her.

"Damn it, looks like we ain't got a choice but to fight her." Reyn said, glaring at Keyara.

"It's seems your right Reyn. Everyone, get ready...but don't kill her!" Shulk shouted, and they nodded.

"I know that!" Reyn stated, before he charged, and the others followed suit.

Keyara just smirked, and struck back. Fiora dodge to be behind her, but Keyara jumped up, and spun; her foot connecting with Fioras' head, throwing the mechon into a fallen tree. Dunban went to aid his sister, but a slash to his head stopped him, and he blocked Keyaras' blows, her striking now quicker due to the ether. Willow went to slash at Keyara, but a red shield appeared around her, and when Willows sword made contact with Keyaras' shield, Willow felt a sharp pain across her stomach.

 _'This shield not only stops my attack, but redirects it back at me!'_ Willow noticed with a groan, smart move.

Keyara turned red eyes on her, but quickly blocked an attack from Shulks' Monado, before she jumped away and dodged Sharlas' bullet's. Riki ran toward her, and struck, but she swung at him, her sword making contact with one of his wings, making him drop his biter.

"Riki!" Sharla shouted, and used her **Heal Bullet** on him.

The battle kept going, and it wasn't long before only Shulk and Keyara were fighting, the others trying to regain their strength...but then the unthinkable happened. Keyara faked an attack to Shulks' left side, and when he blocked, she attacked his right, her sword making a gash. Shulk gasped, and dropped the Monado, before falling to the ground, the Monado sliding along the grass a little. Reyn ran toward Shulk as Keyara only stared, and laughed.

"Pathetic. I didn't think you were this weak Shulk." Keyara said, and Reyn glared at her.

"You little-!" Reyn went to hit her with his Guarder, but she jumped away before the attack happened.

Keyara smirked, before her eyes traveled to the Monado, and Willow gasped. Keyaras' smirk widened, and Willow made a dash for the Monado, as did Keyara.

"No!" Shulk shouted, eyes wide in horror.

Keyara jumped toward the Monado, dropping her ether-sword, and grinned as Willow stopped, and took a few steps back.

 _'Don't panic Willow...Keyara has a time limit with the Monado.'_ Willow thought as she picked her sword back up, the others getting ready.

Keyara looked over the Monado with a blank look, before a evil grin crossed her face. Giving a small giggle, Keyara activated the Monado, and they saw the blue blade...but then it changed. The blue blade was suddenly overtaken by a red color, and Keyara had a psychotic expression on her face.

"What in the name of Bionis?!" Reyn shouted, his eyes wide.

"The Monado changed color!" Sharla commented, her eyes showing nothing but fear and worry.

"No...it-it can't be!" Fiora stated, shaking a little.

"Heeheehee, the Monado obey's me now...due to the ether. I have forced the Monados' ether to obey my ether, and that's why it changed color. And with the shackles undone, I can kill you all!" Keyara shouted, eyes wide in blood-lust, and she charged.

Shulk gasped, and staggered back in pain, but Reyn blocked with his weapon, groaning at the force of the swing. Fiora attacked from behind, her Speed V outfit making her quick, but not quick enough. Keyara felt her behind her, and struck behind her, and Fiora screamed in pain. Shulks', Dunbans', and Reyns' eyed widened as the same scream so long ago pierced their ears. Keyara spun, and struck Fiora again, the Monado cutting through the area under her ribs, and Fiora cough up blood; but Keyara wasn't done. She sliced, creating a gash across Fioras' chest, before she punched Fiora, and used ether to blow the mechon away. She went to charge, but Willow attacked her, stopping the advance. Sharla and Melia ran toward Fiora to help her, and Shulks' blue eyes darkened in rage as he glared at Keyara. She may be his friends, but once she hurt the woman he loved, he didn't care. Running toward Keyara's sword, he grabbed it, and felt the ether within heal his wound, and he was shocked. This was Keyaras' own ether, he could feel the comfort and regret it held as it healed him, and he smiled. She didn't want to kill them, but she was completely taken by the ether. He saw her eyes return to a normal red color, and smiled...the ether was in full control, and Keyara was now fighting to regain control.

 _'Keyara...I'll save you, like you had saved us all those time's. I know you didn't mean to attack Fiora like that, so I know I can't blame you.'_ Shulk thought, before he charged, and swung at Keyara, surprised at how quick his attack was.

The sword was lighter, but it felt just right in his hands, which seemed to not only surprise him, but it surprised Keyara as well as she had been slow to react. Growling in pain, she swung, cutting Shulks' shoulder, and he grimaced in pain. Dunban swung down at Keyara, and she blocked, before she touched his wounded arm. He seemed confused, before he screamed as he fell down clutching the arm as the pain the Monado inflicted upon him long ago shot through his arm again. Looking at Keyara, they saw orange ether had surrounded her hand before it faded, and she struck at Dunban. Sharla shot at Keyara, forcing the black-haired Homs to growl, and charge Sharla.

"Sharla!" Reyn shouted, but Riki attacked Keyara, making the black-haired Hom growl in pain as the biter hit her back.

She kicked Riki away, before fire hit her, and she growled, glaring at Melia, who summon her lighting attack, but using her shield, she absorbed the ether, and sent it back at Melia. Melia gasped, and barely dodged as Willow pushed her out of the way, and the attack hit a tree, igniting it. Melia quickly used her water to get rid of the fire, before she rolled away with Willow to avoid **Monado Buster** , the blade still red in that form.

"What do we do Shulk...we can't keep goin' like this." Reyn stated, panting.

"We have our chance now, the ether is in complete control. If we knock her out, we'll be safe." Shulk stated, and Reyn groaned.

"That's fine and dandy, and all Shulk, but she's got her hands on the Monado. It ain't gonna be easy tearing that thing away from her." Reyn said, looking at the Monado.

"Riki say we grab her!" Riki exclaimed as Sharla began shooting again, and Dunban with Fiora attacked her.

"Grab her? Just like that?" Shulk asked a little uncertain while Reyn mumbled something about 'stupid furball'.

"She won't expect it. Riki think we will attack, when he just grab her and keep her still!" Riki explained, bouncing happily.

"It's worth a shot." Shulk said with a shrug to Reyn, who growled.

"This ain't gonna work." He mumbled, but agreed either way.

Keyara growled as she saw the two charge, but seemed shocked when Dunban grabbed one arm. Looking at him like he lost his mind, she went to swing at him, but Reyn grabbed her other arm, and the Monado fell from her hand.

"Wh-what?!" Keyara shouted, and began struggling.

Willow wrapped her arms around Keyaras' waist as Melia and Fiora held her legs straight, and Shulk used Monado shield one everyone, minus Keyara, to prevent her ether from affecting them. Sharla ran up behind Keyara, and slammed the hilt of her rifle against the back of Keyaras' head, effectively knocking Keyara out cold. Keyaras' head fell forward, and her body went limp, and they all sighed in relief. They laid her down, Keyaras' head resting on Melias' lap as Willow gently tapped Keyaras' cheek.

"Come on Keyara, wake up." Willow stated, and Keyara suddenly groaned, and held her head.

"Ugh...damn...that hurt Sharla." Keyara stated groggy, and opened her eyes, revealing purple iris's, and they smiled relieved.

Keyara suddenly gasped, and bolted upright, still sitting, her eyes wide in horror.

"Holy Meyenth, oh my Mechonis, I am so sorry!" Keyara exclaimed in horror, bowing her head in sadness.

They saw the orbs on her arms turn ice-blue, and smiled softly at her. She was truly upset about it, and they heard her sniffle. A handle entered her vision, and she looked up, seeing Fiora handing her sword back to her, a soft, understanding smile on her face, the obvious broken area's of armor were there, but the skin looked to be healed.

"It's okay, we understand that the Telethia forced your hand, and we forgive you." Fiora said, her and Keyara smiled, tears at the corner's of her eyes.

After they all healed, they headed back, each telling Keyara they forgave her, but she still apologized profusely. Though the knew about the ether being violent within her lately, they hand't expected this to happen, and while she was getting better, only time would tell when it would happen again. And they knew, that next time, they'd be better prepared.


End file.
